Making Our Lives One Life
by lizziemarie0529
Summary: The day everyone has been waiting for, Blaine and Kurt's wedding day. Sequel to The Sadie Hawkins Dance


**AN: Here it is, the long awaited sequel to The Sadie Hawkins Dance. Now I know the original plan for this story was just going to be one chapter, but as I was writing this, I got so many other ideas, so one chapter has now turned into another chapter length story, but it probably wont be as long as the first. But anyway here it is, so enjoy**

" Either you forgot how to button a shirt or I would say someone's a little nervous?"

Looking down at his shirt, Blaine gave a frustrated sigh, the gave his best man, his best puppy dog face.

" If I cant even button a shirt, how the hell am I going to get through the ceremony? What if I forget my vows, what if Kurt doesn't even show up, and the ring….what if I forget to give you the ring, or what if I drop the ring?"

Not being able to contain it anymore, Sam Evans started laughing hysterically, while walking towards the frazzled groom.

" While I fix your shirt and help you get ready, you are going to listen to me carefully ok."

Getting a nod, Sam began.

" You will be able to get through the ceremony and I know this because you and Kurt have been waiting for this day all your lives and nothing is going to stop you. As for the vows, you will not forget them, because we practiced them for three hours last night, and we will practice them again, until they are enlarged in your memory."

Seeing his best friend, start to relax, Sam grabbed the tie and cufflinks and put those on.

" Kurt will show up, because he loves you and I bet he is just as nervous as you, but he is so incredibly happy right now, and that is because of you. And now last but I'm sure not the least of your worries you gave me the ring last night and it's right here in my jacket pocket."

Pulling the ring out of the pocket, and seeing it clear as day, Blaine relaxed a little bit more, which brought an even bigger smile on Sam's face.

Knowing Blaine was feeling a lot better, Sam grabbed his jacket, helped him put it on, and then after adding the white rose, he turned the groom around to face the mirror.

" Now do you feel better?"

" I'm getting married today Sam."

Placing his hands on Blaine's shoulders and giving him a gentle squeeze. Sam responded.

" Yes you are dude."

Not saying anything, the two friends stared at their reflections for a little while longer, letting it all sink in.

After a few minutes went by, Sam looked at the clock and gave a soft chuckle.

" We should make our way to the park, the guests should be arriving soon and I know you wanted to see the gazebo, before everything became too crazy."

Nodding his head, Blaine took one last look at his reflection then followed his best man out the door and to Central Park.

_ On the other side of the hotel , Kurt was going through his own 'what if' panic attack.

" What if something goes wrong. What if Blaine doesn't show up. What if Coach Sue says something embarrassing and causes a scene. What if the weather changes and it starts to rain. What if Blaine doesn't like the decorations or doesn't like the way everything is set up. What if he doesn't like the dresses…."

Getting up off the bed, Mercedes marched over to the near hysterics groom, and practically threw him into a chair.

" Kurt Hummel you need to take a deep breath and calm down, the last thing you need is to end up in the hospital because of a panic attack."

Eyes widening because he was close to it, Kurt slowed his breathing and drank a small glass of water.

Once his rapidly shaking hands slowed to a slight tremor, Mercedes continued.

" Now you are going to pay attention, because what I have to say is important alright."

Getting a small nod from the boy, the maid of honor began.

" Nothing is going to go wrong, because you planned it and everything is perfect. Sam just sent me a text and told me him and Blaine and on their way towards the park, so Blaine is going to be there. As for Coach Sue….we'll drug her before the ceremony starts."

Hearing a quiet giggle coming from Kurt, Mercedes smiled.

" As we watched the weather channel last night, this morning, and seeing as how there is not a cloud in the sky, it's sunny, and 80 degrees, I highly doubt it will rain. As for Blaine not liking the decorations or how everything is set up….I don't think so. He loves everything that you do and didn't you show him all your plans and ideas?"

Giving another small nod, Mercedes asked another question.

" And if I remember correctly wasn't his response " Oh my god Kurt I love it. Our wedding is going to be beautiful."

Laughing at the horrible impersonation, Kurt felt himself relax.

" And he's already seen the our dresses and he loved them too. So honey you have absolutely nothing to worry about."

Pulling his best friend, into his arms Kurt smiled and whispered.

" Thank you. I love you."

" I love you too. Now everyone else should be down at the park, so what do you say we get married."

Linking their arms together, the two friends left the hotel and made their way towards the park.

_When they were getting close to the gazebo, Sam made Blaine close his eyes.

" Kurt wants it to be a surprise and I promise you wont fall into a lake or trip over a rock."

Still looking concerned, Blaine closed his eyes and felt someone grab his arm and someone grab his hand.

" Sam….where are you?"

" Relax I have your arm and Rachel has your hand."

Blushing a little, Blaine laughed.

" Hi Rachel"

" Are you ready for your big day handsome?"

Seeing him blush even more, Rachel just giggled.

" Ok we're here so when Sam and I say three, open your eyes ok."

" Ok"

" One-two-three"

Opening his eyes, Blaine gasped at the sight in front of him. He couldn't believe how breath taking the gazebo was. Right then and there, Blaine knew him and Kurt made the right choice on where to hold the ceremony.

The chairs were decorated with a light blue ribbon and each one held a single white rose dipped in light blue glitter.

The ribbon covering the outside of the gazebo was blue with little specks on silver, which made it look like a starry sky.

Looking at the sight brought tears to the man's eyes.

" Gorgeous huh?"

Looking up, Blaine saw Kurt's dad fixing one of the roses.

" Yes it is. I love it."

Putting the last rose down, Burt walked over and wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulder.

" Good. Kurt was worried you wouldn't like it."

" I wasn't able to come up and see the last minute details."

" That happens, and besides you had finals and graduation to worry about. Though I have to admit, I was thrilled you guys made it to nationals and that it was taken place here. You boys were able to get a lot done."

" I still feel bad that I wasn't here to help with most of it."

Turning around, Burt placed the man at arms length.

" Blaine you helped with the most important parts and that's all the counts, and besides, knowing my son, do you honestly think he was going to let you touch any of this?"

Laughing, Blaine realized Burt was right.

" True."

Returning the smile, Burt noticed guests started to arrive.

" Well kid….lets say we round everyone up and have a wedding."

Looking around one last time, Blaine followed Burt outside so they could start their wedding.

_Walking back towards the path, Blaine noticed everyone standing around laughing.

The girls looked elegant in their dresses, while the guys looked good in their tuxedos, but there was one person, he couldn't wait to see….his soon to be husband. At first they agreed Blaine would stand while Kurt walked towards them, but after thinking about it, both boys decided that they wanted to walk down the aisle together.

Looking around, he noticed Kurt slowly approach him. Smiling, Blaine started walking towards him, but stopped when Santana pulled him into her arms.

" Damn Anderson, your ass does look mighty fine in those pants…if only I was into men."

Rolling his eyes, Blaine wrapped his arms tighter around the girl.

" You do look good in that dress Lopez…if only I was into girls."

Looking at one another, the duo started laughing.

" Hey Hummel, are you sure you want to marry this guy?"

Pulling his soon to be husband away from the girl, Kurt smiled then kissed her on the cheek."

" Yes I'm sure."

Winking at the couple, Santana walked back over to Brittnay, who looked like she wanted to say something, but Burt interrupted her.

" Ok kids….lets line up and have ourselves a wedding."

Nodding their heads, each one lined up. Sam and Mercedes were first since, they are the best man and maid of honor. Then it was Puck and Sugar, Santana and Artie, Quinn and Rory, Brittnay and Joe, Tina and Mike, Finn and Marley, Rachel and Brody, Marley and Ryder, and Unique and Jake.

While watching their friends walk ahead of them, Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and smiled.

" I love everything about today."

Turning his head, Kurt gave him a shy smile.

" Really. I was afraid you wouldn't."

" Well I do."

Smiling at his answer, Kurt lightly kissed Blaine on the cheek.

" You better save that I do, it might come in handy in a little bit. Blaine…we're really getting married today!"

Loving how his eyes sparkled, Blaine just squeezed his hand tighter.

" Yes we are baby…yes we are."

Knowing it was their time to walk, the couple took a deep breath and made their way into the gazebo, where they saw teary eyed parents, smiling friends, and a happy looking Coach Sue Sylvester.

_At first, Blaine and Kurt were a little hesitant about asking Coach Sue to perform the ceremony, due to their history with the woman, but as she began, they knew they made the right choice.

" We are gathered here today to take part in the most time-honored celebration of the human family, uniting these two men in marriage. Blaine and Kurt have come to witness before us, telling of their love for each other. We remember, theirs is a love whose source is the affection of whose who loved them into being.

Dedication, love, and joy can grow only when you nourish them together. Stand fast in that hope and confidence, having fait in your shared destiny just as strongly as you have faith in yourselves and in one another today."

Then turning her attention to the well-wishers, Sue continued.

" The couple has decided to write their own vows, so at this time we shall hear from them."

Taking a deep breath, Blaine took hold of Kurt's hands and after allowing two little tears fall, the young man gave Kurt his eternal promise of love.

" There was darkness for a long time and then there was light, and that light was you. Your love has given me wings and our journey begins today. I pledge before this assembled company to be your husband from his day forward. Let us make of our two lives one life. I want you for today, tomorrow, and forever."

Hoping his voice didn't crack, Kurt gave Blaine's hands a gentle squeeze and while his eyes shined with unshed tears, Kurt gave Blaine his eternal promise of love

" I have dreamed my whole life of having someone as wonderful as you love me the way that you do. I give myself to you as your husband, and I promise here to treasure for all of my days the love we celebrate today. Let us begin together our lives and find ourselves anew each day."

After saying his vows, Kurt mouthed ' I love you', which caused Blaine to smile and mouth back ' I love you'.

_ Once the vows were said, Sue returned her attention back to the couple.

" And now the rings….."

Turning towards Sam , Blaine took the ring, from his hand, and Kurt turned towards Mercedes and took the ring from her hand.

" Blaine will you take Kurt as your husband, in happiness and with patients and understanding, through conflict and tranquility?"

" I will"

" You may place the ring on his finger."

At first Blaine was afraid he was going to drop the ring, due to the fact his hand was shaking so bad, but he managed to place the band, smoothly on Kurt's hand.

" Kurt will you take Blaine as your husband, in happiness and with patients and understanding, through conflict and tranquility?"

" I will"

" You may place the ring on his finger."

Knowing that at this moment, Kurt was going to be married to his soul mate, he allowed himself to shed a few tears, as he placed the band around Blaine's finger.

" The vows have been said and the rings have been placed so you may now kiss."

Pulling his now husband into his arms, Blaine and Kurt shared their first kiss as husbands.

Breaking apart, Coach Sue extended out her arms and smiled.

" Ladies and gentlemen it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Mr. Kurt Hummel-Anderson and Mr. Blaine Hummel-Anderson."

Their family and friends cheered and clapped while the couple kissed once more ready to start their brand new lives together.


End file.
